1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A general semiconductor apparatus is configured to store inputted data and output stored data.
The semiconductor apparatus is being developed to increase a data storage capacity and the speed of a data input/output operation.
The semiconductor apparatus has pads for inputting and outputting data from and to an external device (for example, a controller). In this regard, in order to increase the speed of the data input/output operation of the semiconductor apparatus, that is, in order to input and output a large amount of data to and from the semiconductor apparatus at a time, the number of pads may be increased.
However, as the number of pads for input/output of data increases in the semiconductor apparatus, a time required to test the semiconductor apparatus is lengthened. The reason to this resides in that, since the number of lines for electrically coupling test equipment with the semiconductor apparatus is limited, the number of semiconductor apparatuses capable of being tested at a time increases in the case where an increased number of lines are allocated to each semiconductor apparatus.